The Breaking Point
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmJen Summary: sequel to my fic It's Only Fair, provides the background info for that fic. Takes place 1 year after it.


Title: The Breaking Point

Author: Vid Z.

Pairing: Harm/Jen...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: description of violence (but less than what was seen on the show), shameless fluff

Rating: T

Summary: sequel to my fic "It's Only Fair", explains some of the comments Sturgis made in that fic. Takes place 1 year after that one.

AN: I'm quite on a roll with Harm/Jen fics lately. But there are still too few out there. I have another one in the works, but it's way longer than this one. One of my future projects will be a Harm/Singer fic (I've read a H&S trilogy by Nicole and it got me interested), so if anyone knows of fics, sites, groups or boards with that pairing I would be very grateful if they would tell me where I can find them.

SPECIAL THANKS to Nancy Eddy for beta reading and support. You're great!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone has a breaking point.

A point at which nothing else, but what you want most, matters anymore.

The reasons that previously held you back have no power over you anymore. And then you will stop at nothing and at no-one to get what you want, sacrificing everything less important to that quest.

------

As Harmon Rabb Jr. lay awake in bed at 4 AM, spooned up to his beautiful wife Jennifer Rabb, one arm holding her slightly distended belly protectively and the other under her head serving as a pillow, he remembered back to the breaking point which brought him his own heaven on Earth.

He remembered how it was a breaking point that gave him and Jen that shove 2 years ago. The shove that ended the standoff between them when both were too afraid to act on their feelings, even though they knew what the other felt for them.

Still, the blood-hungry bear in the form of fraternization regulations and a Court Martial prevented them from acting on those feelings.

But all that changed on that fateful day exactly two years ago...

''2 YEARS AGO''

General Cresswell has been moody - again - for the last couple of weeks, which led him to assign Petty Officer Jennifer Coates as paralegal to Commander Harmon Rabb when the Commander was assigned a serial killer case to prosecute, probably in an attemp to 'rattle' Jen's cage.

To everyone in the office the assignment had 'The Doorknob incident' written all over it. Jen suspected that the General was a bit eccentric (she didn't know whether it was the Marine in him or the man himself was like that) and occasionally felt the urgent need to shake things up and keep his staff on their toes.

Mostly that went just for her. And for this she felt oh so special...

Everything was going great, since Jen and Harm made a terrific team. Lt. Cmdr. Bud Roberts even jokingly called them 'The Dream Team'.

That is, until the conclusion of the trial.

As predicted, they won and the serial killer received maximum possible sentence.

That was when it happened.

Harm and Jen were just congratulating each other on the win when the defendant, Lt. D. Jackson, managed to wrestle the gun from a guard and point it at them.

Everything went in slow motion for Jen then. Turning at the guard's warning shout she saw the gun and where it was aimed. Directly at Commander Rabb.

In her heart she knew there would be no time to warn him. If she didn't do something he would be dead.

Gone. From her. And she couldn't face an existence without him by her side.

With a speed born out of desperation she lunged at Harm, somehow managing to topple his 100 pounds heavier body, making him fall to the floor with her atop of him.

As they were approaching the, very hard, ground she heard a single shot, followed by another two.

The breath was knocked out of Harm as he hit the ground, the fact that he cushioned Jen's body didn't help much.

Their eyes met and Harm saw absolute terror in the deep brown depths. She glanced up and her eyes widened even futher, even though Harm thought that wasn't possible.

He followed her gaze towards the hole in the wall directly behind him. To the hole at the height of his body, made by the bullet meant for him. The realization that Jen could've been killed trying to protect him shook him to his core.

Then Jen came out of her stupor, climbed to her feet and ran out of the court-room.

Harm was shaken by the sight of tears starting to course down her cheeks.

He slowly levered himself from the floor and glanced towards his would-be-murderer, who lay in his own pool of blood with two gunshot wounds in his chest, where the guards shot him immediately after he shot at Harm.

Harm didn't feel any remorse or sadness for the Lieutenant. After all, he killed several other people, almost killed him and what was much worse, he had almost killed Jen in his foolish act of revenge. And if he had killed Jen, no-one could've stopped Harm from killing the bastard with his own hands.

Just then Jackson coughed up blood again and lay still. Finally, justice had been served. The souls of his victims could now rest in peace.

Harm turned around and went to look for Jen.

He caught her just as she was leaving Cresswell's office, her face set in determination. He tried to intercept her, get her to talk to him, but she just said "Meet me at your apartment after work."

With that she secured her post and left for home.

Harm stood there in shock at her uncharacteristic behaviour, when his concerned co-workers, who just heard of the incident, started gathering around him, wanting reassurance that he was alright.

When he finally got home he found Jen, dressed in one of his T-shirts, sleeping in his bed. It broke his heart to wake her up, she looked so beautiful sleeping, but it had to be done. They had to talk.

''PRESENT''

Harm smiled, remembering his reaction to Jen telling him she resigned, got hired by the General as his part-time civilian assisstant and, most important of all, that she loved him and wanted to be with him.

First he protested vehemently to her being the one to resign, it should've been him to do it, but she pointed out that she wanted to devote more time to her studies and could apply for OCS later. Then he was glad and relieved to hear she didn't have to completely give up JAG and that he would be able to see her every day, all day.

When she finally told him she loved him and wanted to be with him he thought his heart would burst from happiness and love. The only thing he could do was tell her he loved her and kiss her, putting everything he had in that kiss.

After they finally stopped kissing they decided to take it slow and thus insure the success of their relationship.

Exactly one year later they were married and a few months ago they found out they were going to have a baby.

'Yep' Harm thought as he started to drift off to sleep again 'these last two years have been the best of my life. And I have a feeling that the next 40 will be even better.'

And the future proved Harm right.

THE END


End file.
